


WIP Roundup

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragon Age, Primeval, Star Trek (2009), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just cleaned my hard drive and found a horribly large number of WIPs that will likely never get finished. Each chapter will be a singular work and range from a few lines to thousands of words. </p><p>1) Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander, 2) Star Trek XI, Jim/Spock, 3) Dragon Age Origins, Alistair/Mahariel, 4) Star Trek XI, Kirk/McCoy, 5) Torchwood/Primeval crossover, Jack/Ianto/Stephen, Stephen/Nick, 6) Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander, post-Hynena
> 
> hyena!Xander, blood
> 
> Words: 725

After Xander met Buffy and learned about the existence of all the things that went bump in the night, he used to wonder what it was like to have a demon inside. Was it freeing and liberating, being able to whatever they wanted? Free to follow their instincts, or was it just normal? No more different from how he lived? He didn’t think so. Humans had so many rules to follow, so many consequences for their actions, but demons seemingly had none. They could do whatever they wanted without care. 

Then he met Angel and found out he had both a demon and a soul. But they fought each other constantly. There was no harmony, no happiness. Both couldn’t have their way. It was the epitome of the fight between right and wrong, good and evil. He couldn’t imagine it would be fun. 

And then he got to experience it first hand, getting his own little demon, a hyena primal, the pack alpha. He was locked in his own mind, watching as she took his body for a joyride and in realty, he didn’t feel all that upset. In an odd sort of way, he felt free in a way that he never had before. And then he was exorcised, and his nice little dream world was shattered. The others didn’t think he remembered anything which was fine by him. Well Giles knew or at least suspected the truth, but he never brought it up. But Xander felt so lost after that. He remembered pack, and need, and want, and take. And as much as he thought he should hate it, he remembered the blood, what it felt like to be painted with it, what it felt like sliding down his throat as his prey’s struggles got less and less, as their heartbeats got fainter. He had a taste for it, and he wanted it again. He was addicted but couldn’t get another fix. 

Then he noticed that he was stronger, could move faster, was more confident. He realized she wasn’t gone, just trapped as he had been. It must have been hell for her. He dreamed of her one night, locked in a cage, but sleeping peacefully, waiting for the right time to come out again. She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes flashed green and he knew if he had been looking in a mirror, he’d have seen his do the same.

Buffy should have been the alpha of the group, but she submitted to Angel, so he was pack, but not, alpha but not. It was so confusing. Then on parent/teacher night, Angel offered him to Spike. An odd giggling laugh escaped him, and he hoped they put it down to hysterics. The hyena was awakening. And she should be alpha; she shouldn’t be given away but the fake alpha. 

And then to the shock of Angel, Spike accepted, pulling Xander with him and out the door as Angel was block by minions, though he made no move to go after them, frozen in place from the shock of the unexpected acceptance. Part of Xander was screaming at him that he should fight and run, but another part wanted to roll over and expose his belly and neck. 

Spike dragged him along for a bit before pushing him up against an alley wall. His face sank into his neck, and Xander froze in indecision, waiting for the pain that he knew should come from a bite, but still wanting it. But it never came, in fact, Spike was… sniffing him? 

Spikes head pulled back and he had a quizzical look on his face. “What are you?”

Xander stuttered out, “I-I do-don’t know w-what you me-mean. I’m ju-just human.”

Spike growled slipping into game face. “Don’t lie to me pet. My nose doesn’t lie. I can smell it on you. Maybe you used to be, but you’re not anymore. If you’re human, then I’m the Queen of England.”

A slightly hysterical giggle forced itself out of his throat, before he could stop it, when the picture of the blond master vampire decked out in an intricate gown topped with crown and jewels. Spike obviously didn’t see anything funny about it as his growl deepened. “Well I may be in possession of a, um, small, little, insignificant, hyena primal.”


	2. Star Trek XI, Spock/Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek XI, Spock/Jim
> 
> Academy AU
> 
> Words: 306

Duffle bag filled with his meager belongings in hand, Jim stood hesitantly outside the door to the entrance of the apartment that would be his ‘home’ for the next couple years at least. The Starfleet entrance exams were a joke and the administration surprisingly hadn’t even batted an eyelash at his juvenile record. While he’s requested a single room, they’d denied him, claiming that because of his age he needed a mentor. He scoffed at the idea. He joined Starfleet in part to be emancipated and hadn’t left one ‘parental figure’ to pick up another. 

He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or worried when he found out that his new roommate slash mentor was a Vulcan, a Vulcan that had been accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy, but had denied them and elected to join Starfleet instead. So not only was the man a genius but he had balls to do such a thing. He wasn’t one for stereotypes despite the fact that they had come in handy more than once and hoped that this Vulcan, Spock, Jim recalled the name, didn’t fit the normal Vulcan mold. If he did, well, Jim would have some fun annoying him.

He was pulled out of his musing and jumped when the door suddenly opened. He definitely wasn’t expecting the deceptively heavy weight that suddenly barreled into him and sent him sprawling to the ground with a startled yelp. He blinked owlishly up at the frozen figure standing over him. The Vulcan standing over him. His new roommate standing over him without offering an apology or offering a hand. And yes he knew that Vulcans were touch telepaths, so that it wasn’t likely that he would have offered Jim his hand. 

Stiffly climbing to his feet, he winced knowing that he was going to be feeling this later.


	3. Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair/Female Mahariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair/Female Mahariel
> 
> Post the night with Morrigan
> 
> Words: 1717

Alistair had known that there would be hard choices, that there would be pain and sacrifices and great losses. But in all his wildest dreams or his worst nightmares, he had never imagined something like this, wished that it really was just a nightmare he could wake up from and move on and forget. But that was not possible. Alistair couldn’t believe what he was hearing Lyna his love ask of him, couldn’t believe that she would have him take part in such wickedness, that she who knew him best, would even consider it knowing his feelings for that abomination. 

He’d accepted Morrigan into their odd, rag tag group because Lyna had requested it, and he could deny her nothing even from the start. But that didn’t mean that he had to like it, as he made sure to voice as often as possible. He was loathed to admit even to himself that there were times that he’d considered not protecting the maleficar during battles, to just turning a blind eye to any sword that might be coming her way and conveniently not notice the killing strike until it was too late. He would not have felt anything but relief at her passing. But as much as his training ordered it, his honor prevented it every time. 

In that instant he’d hated her for forcing such a thing on him, hated himself for agreeing, but he would always do as she requested no matter the cost. But this atrocity that his love asked of him was almost too much. 

He would have died happy, would have sacrificed himself to the archdemon knowing that Lyna was the only woman he’d ever laid with, was the only woman he’d ever wanted or needed, the only woman he had ever loved. But he’d seen the look in her eyes when Riordan explained to them why Grey Wardens were the only ones able to slay the archdemon and ultimately the sacrifice that one of them would be required to make. He knew how stubborn she could be when it came to something she set her mind too. It was one of those things that made her so horrible at politics. 

But at that moment, he’d seen her resolve, knew that she would find a way around it or force him to watch as she was the one that made that final sacrifice and gave her life for strangers that she didn’t care for, that didn’t care for her, all because she knew he cared for them. When Lyna had admitted to him one night in the darkness of their tent in between their seemingly endless battles that if not for him, if he had been one of the ones to parish at Ostragar she wouldn’t have been able to continue on, that she would have ran or walked into a fight that she had no hopes of surviving because he was her strength and that she could not go on without him.

She just didn’t seem to realize that she was the same to him, that without her, he would have never made it this far. His grief over Duncan’s death would have blinded him and he would have done something stupid to try and avenge him, knowing that he was most likely facing his death and ultimately would have welcomed it.

He’s thought the sex would be the worst of it, but oh how wrong he was. Hearing her say that he would have to produce a child with that ‘THING’ left him feeling physically ill. He’d thought the first part was a betrayal, but that didn’t not compare to this. Lyna knew how much he’d desired a family, knew he had given that up for her because as physically compatible as their races may be they were not genetically compatible and having children of their own was not an option. While they’d briefly talked of adoption because there was no shortage of orphans now due to the war, it was also due to the war and their rocky position in it that they had scrapped that idea until a later time, when things were perhaps safer and their duties as the last of the Grey Wardens in the country were not so pressing if such a time ever came to pass.

To conceive a child through a blood magic ritual, allow it to be tainted by an Old God without having any way of knowing what affect it would have on that child, while allowing it to be raised by that maleficar who had access to who knows what kind of horrible knowledge that she would ultimately pollute his child with, and then ask him to turn his back and never see his child or try to seek it out, was just a devastating notion. To have such a thing thrown in his face, knowing his feeling on the subject tore at him, but he agreed because she asked it of him even knowing.

He’d thought he’d been intimately acquainted with awkward and embarrassing situations before, but lying under a very naked Morrigan and fighting the urge to be sick while he was unable to get it up made him reassess that belief and the definitions of those words. He felt like he a part of him was dying, could feel it slipping away like water through his finger tips. He must have whimpered because her voice, surprisingly warm, cut through the darkness causing him to jump.

“Hush now, Alistair. You do a very important thing here. Think now of your love, and this will all be over soon.”

And as her lips touched his, he went numb as he felt that part of him fade out of existance. He knew she must have cast some sort of spell because suddenly it wasn’t Morrigan above him anymore, but his petite, red-headed love and suddenly he was swelling, filling with blood with the only purpose to create a child. His mind shied away from the thought and he just allowed himself to feel, to pretend that it really was Lyna above him, even though the touches, the smell and the movements, the words and kisses were all wrong.

Later after the deed was done, he found himself curled up in his tub, the once scalding water, long since cooled. He was unsure how he’d even gotten to his rooms, didn’t remember leaving Morrigan’s bed or the trek back to his own room, nor even filling the tub. He knew it must have been more of Morrigan’s magic because he didn’t really come back to himself until he lowed himself into the tub. Before he realized what he was doing, he began scrubbing himself anywhere she had touched, trying to get her off of him, but she was under his skin, inside of him and he was oh so dirty. He felt used and just wanted to get the filth off. 

And then he finally let the tears fall. No not tears for himself, but for the innocent that he had created and willingly sacrificed, for the child that he would never see. He could only hope and pray that it was worth it, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind said that someday this would come back to haunt him.

The worst part was that she’d used Lyna’s face to entice him, to trap him, and he went along with it, hadn’t fought it, had allowed it and used it to make himself feel better. But now he felt like he’d soiled his memories of her, used her in the worse way, that she’d been as much of an unwilling victim as he. 

He didn’t know how long he spent in the tub, trapped in his nightmarish thought before he came back to himself, to raw, reddened skin, and pink water from where his self inflicted scratches went deep enough to draw blood. He cursed himself a pathetic fool, acting such as he was when he should be happy that now neither Lyna nor he would have to die. The price was a steep one, but he’d survived and it would have to be worth it. If they both survived this, it would be. He could only hope.

He realized that he’d lost the last bit of innocence that he’d been fiercely holding onto these past months. But now on the eve of the deciding battle he realized there was no place for it in war and no place for it in him if he was expected to lead the battle tomorrow.

Dressing in a light tunic and pants, they felt decidingly odd after having gone so long wearing heavy plate. The trek to Lyna’s room was quiet and uneventful. The stone was cool beneath his bare feet, and the ever present servants nowhere to be seen at this early hour. 

He didn’t knock and couldn’t say he was truly surprised to find the door unlocked. While surrounded by allies in this castle it was unlikely that someone would try anything, but if anyone had wanted to hurt her, she was more than capable of protecting herself. Entering quickly and quietly he shut the door behind him, making sure to turn the lock. 

For several long minutes he stood watching her as she laid curled up on the bed, back to him. The flickering light from the fireplace danced over her and in that instant he fell in love with her all over again. He’d spent enough time watching her at nights to know the difference between when she was actually sleeping and when she was just pretending, and right now she was definitely pretending. It wasn’t until he saw her shoulders shake slightly that he moved, quickly shucking his clothes and climbing under the covers behind her while he wrapped his arms around her and pull her to him. 

She jumped, startled not having expected his movement before pushing back impossibly tighter against him while clutching his arms to her chest. She must have felt or seen one of the scratches on his arm because she froze before tracing her fingers gently over it and then raised it to her lips to kiss. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck


	4. Star Trek XI, Kirk/McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek XI, Kirk/McCoy
> 
> Fisting, Size kink, sex toys
> 
> Words: 591

McCoy moaned and twisted his fingers in the sheets as Jim’s fist slowly pulled out of his overworked ass, his back arching at the exquisite sensations. Hissing at the sting as the thickness of Jim’s knuckles spread him wide, McCoy was left suddenly bereft as Jim’s fist finally slid completely free of him. A steam of lube and come followed, sliding down his perineum, dangling from his scrotum before it slid is translucent threads onto the dirty bedding below him. He hated the sudden emptiness, the coolness of the air against heated flesh that normally didn’t experience such things. His hole fluttered weakly in protest, wanting to be filled again.

Jim’s sticky hand was suddenly siding down his back, soothing his tense muscles.

“Jim, please,” McCoy begged.

“Shh, don’t worry, Bones baby. You’re going to love this,” Jim replied, his amusement clear in his voice. 

Bones opened his mouth to protest being called ‘baby’, but all that came out was a broken gasp as Jim’s hand closed tightly around his half-hard cock, while at the same time something unexpected cool and unforgiving pressed up against his sore and slack hole. The puffy, heated muscle was quickly spread uncomfortably wide by the toy that Jim pressed slowly into him.

However, it was suddenly too much, and Bones began panting. It felt wider than Jim’s fist, and it was still coming, ruthless in its conquest. McCoy whimpered and tried to pull away, but Jim’s grip on his now limp cock, prevented him from moving. “Jim,” he gasped. “I can’t.”

Jim didn’t stop though, keeping up the steady pressure, trailing his thumb over the taunt flesh he was tormenting. “You can. You’re almost there. You’ve taken bigger, so much more. I love seeing you spread so wide like this for me, straining to take whatever I want to give you. You can take it, can’t you, Bones?”

McCoy groaned, neither in accord or denial, but didn’t protest. He wanted it. Needed it. With one final shove, it suddenly popped in and sank in deep, resting perfectly against his prostate. 

Bones’ arms gave out beneath him, and he shivered as the cold weight settled inside of him, his asshole struggling desperately to grasp at the narrow part of the plug, the wider base prevented it from sinking in completely. It felt like he had two fists shoved up into him, something that they had never quite accomplished yet. But he knew that Jim would never go that far without pretty preparation and without discussing it with him first, so it couldn’t have been that big. 

“Jim,” McCoy moaned, long and low as Jim suddenly pulled his chest off the bed, and he was forced to knee, causing the true weight of the toy suddenly making itself known. “Shit. What is it?”

“Steel with a twist. It won’t warm to your body temperature, staying, instead, at the temp I program . Can you feel it, Bones? Cool and heavy in you? Can you hold it in for me? Are your muscles straining?”

At Jim’s words, the toy seemed to grow suddenly colder, bringing another shiver, and felt several times heavier. McCoy clenched down desperately around it, sure that his stretched and dripping passage was going to lose it. “Jesus fucking Christ, Jim.”

“You like it? It’s a keeper?” Jim asked in a teasing voice.

“You know it is, you asshole,” Bones snapped, his cock plumping slightly but not fully hardening. This wasn’t about his cock.

Jim moved off the edge of the bed, and tugged on


	5. Torchwood/Primeval crossover, Jack/Ianto/Stephen, Stephen/Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood/Primeval crossover, Jack/Ianto/Stephen, Stephen/Nick
> 
> BDSM
> 
> Words: 2050

Stephen didn’t tell anyone that he was leaving, he just went with no explanation to anyone, not even Nick who he particularly didn’t want to see right now. He didn’t think about where he was going, knew it was cruel to just up and disappear, but he couldn’t stay there and pretend that everything was okay anymore.

He didn’t notice when he passed the “Welcome to Cardiff” sign, but he did take notice of the house that he pulled up in front of. It had been months since he’d been here, months since either of them had had time off. He was just so tired of everything, of Nick’s disgust and distrust, of the pity and suspicion from the rest of the team, and of Helen’s mind games.

Things had been good with Nick; Stephen had hoped to make things more serious, less casual than their on again off again fun that had everything to do with Nick’s moods and nothing to do with Stephen’s own needs. But he was okay with that, or he had been until all this had happened, until Helen had dropped her bombshell that made Nick not want to have anything to do with him.

Without even realizing it, he’s climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door. He must have been standing out there for some time because the door opened and a tired, rumpled Ianto was standing there holding the door open and wearing a well-come-in-already look, which Stephen promptly obeyed.

He stood just inside the door as Ianto closed and locked it behind him, taking a look around the place, noting that nothing had changed since his last visit. He startled when a shirtless man--no, a very handsome, shirtless man exited the bedroom. This was Jack, Stephen realized, the mystery man in Ianto’s life, who had stolen Ianto’s heart just as easily as Nick as stole his own, and could destroy him just as easily.

“Shit, sorry. Sorry. Didn’t know that you had company. I’ll leave.” Stephen moved to turn and leave, but Ianto was suddenly there pressed up against his back, arms wrapped tightly around him.

“No stay,” Ianto murmured in his ear. “Stephen this is Jack. Jack this is Stephan an old uni friend. Now, Stephen, what bright you here so late and unexpected? We haven’t had a chance to talk recently.”

“I--” he broke off, glancing at Jack who was watching him with a knowing look, that made Stephen question just how much Ianto had shared about their history together with the other man. “I needed to get away for a while.” He twisted meeting Ianto’s eyes, so he could see Stephen’s desperation. “Please. I need to let go.”

Ianto gave him a hard searching look, then gazed over his shoulder at Jack. Jack must have given his approval because Ianto nodded in acceptance. “Would you consent to Jack’s participation? I promise, we’ll take care of you.”

Stephen glanced back at Jack, and it suddenly dawned on him that Jack was like him, a switch. It had been years since he’d played with more than one person, but this was Ianto, whom he trusted more than pretty much anyone out there to take care of him in this. If Ianto said it was okay, then he believed him, so he nodded without further hesitation.”

“I need the words, Stephen.” There was the voice that could (...insert something here).

“I consent, sir,” Stephen promptly responded.

Inato nodded, suddenly serious. “Strip and wait for us in the bedroom. Jack and I will join you shortly.”

Stephen did as he was told with one last lingering look at Jack.

When the bedroom door closed behind Stephen, Ianto motion Jack towards the kitchen. “Are you okay with this?”

“I trust your judgement,and I trust you. You’ve trusted me in similar positions.”

“Yes, but that’s different.”

(finish scene later)

 

Entering the bedroom, Ianto pushed down the surge of lust that always accompanied the sight of Stephen in this position. Stephen knelt prone at the end of the bed, back straight, ass against his heels, hands clasped behind his back, and knees slightly spread to best display himself. As Ianto preferred, his chin was high and his eyes level, neither lowered in submission nor raised in challenge. Yes, Stephen was a sight to behold, all smooth skin and sleek muscles, but that was for later. For now he ordered, “Strip us.”

Stephen paused for a moment, unsure with whom to begin before crawling over to Jack, and rising to his knees, reached up towards the fastenings of the man’s pants. Slowly he popped the button from it’s hole then teasingly one tooth at a time lowered the zipper over the growling bulge it fought to conceal.

He jumped at the sudden smack on his ass, and the growl of, “No teasing,” from Ianto.

Stephen made quick work of the zipper then, though still taking care of the sensitive flesh beneath. At explosion of musk that filled the air, he grew impossibly harder and had to fight thrusting into the air. His mouth watered the sight of the magnificent cock that sprang into view in all it’s uncut glory, the foreskin still covering it’s head. He wanted nothing more than to take take it into his mouth, but know that he would be reprimanded for doing so before he received permission. Jack widened his stance slightly causing his cock to bob as his jeans slid down to pool at his ankles.

Stephen helped him step out of them, and then folding them neatly, set them to the side. Giving one last mournful look at that beautiful cock, Stephen turned and crawled towards Ianto. Reaching up, he unbuttoned the row of buttons, picking it up from where it hit the flood as Ianto shrugged out of it before folding it and quickly setting it aside. He made fast work of the rest of his cloth, fisting his hands in an attempt to resist touching the tempting naked flesh he exposed. Folding the last piece of clothing and setting it aside with the rest, Stephen knelt at Ianto’s feet, watching him beneath lowered lashes, waiting for his next task.

When Ianto beckoned him to stand, Stephen rose gracefully to his feet, and when Ianto opened his arms, Stephen did not hesitate to fall into the embrace.

Ianto wrapped himself tightly around him, almost robbing him of breath, but he didn’t care and pressed closer still, reveling in the closeness and warmth. Jack was suddenly pushing up against his back, pressing him even closer, making Stephen feel safer and more protected than he had in a long time. Since the anomalies had started appearing, safety was a commodity that he could rarely afford, and it was nice to let himself go for once, to be the protected rather than the protector.

It wasn’t about sex, though there was plenty of that to come Stephen was sure if the hard cock pressed up against his own and the other riding his ass crack were anything to go by. It was about dominance and submission. Stephen could Dom with the best of them, but he was a switch at heart, and it had been way too long since he’d been able to submit, always having to act the protector, always having to take the lead. Even with Nick who had often been the one to initiate their encounters, Stephen had usually been forced to take control and lead them, when all he wanted to do was submit.

It wasn’t something he could talk to Nick about, knowing the that older man would be appalled by such deviance and likely compare it to the power games that Helen had loved to play. But they weren’t the same at all, though he knew that Nick wasn’t likely to hear him out before throwing his naked ass out the door in disgust. Helen had taken something that was beautiful and meant something and turned it ugly. Power exchanges were nothing but a game to her where she took and took and took and gave nothing in return. She’d always had to be in control. She had to be if her recent actions were anything to go by, and it just seemed to have grown more cruel and twisted in her years away.

After just one time Stephen had known he’d never do it again. There was no trust, no safety there. Stephen had been pushed so far out of his comfort zone so quickly that it had taken Stephen weeks to rebuild himself and find his equilibrium again.

But the damage had been done. It had just taken that one time to loose Nick’s trust completely, no explanations, no excuses, and he didn’t have any to offer. He wanted it at the time, had known she was married, had still done it anyway. The aftermath didn’t matter.

He was wasn’t sure how long they stood there pressed together, when Ianto cupped his chin and raised his head so their lips could meet. It was a light kiss, an almost chaste kiss given their current proximity, but it was full of passion. And love. There was still love there after all their years apart, no longer officially a couple.

After college that had agreed to part ways, but still keep in touch because they were going different directions with their lives. So they’d let each other go. There’s had always been a relationship of trust and comfort, two puzzle pieces that fit well together, but not perfectly. There had been love, a lot of love, was still love, but they weren’t in love.

It filled him with warmth but also made his heart break a little. He was thankful to both men for letting him intrude and steal a little piece of happiness and pretend that everything was okay for once.

Stephen moved to deepen the kiss, but Ianto pulled back, and he found himself turned in the embrace. Jack’s lips suddenly slanted over his, and there was _nothing_ chaste about this kiss. Stephen had never been kissed like this before. Jack’s lips and tongue were sin personified, and he found himself melting into the embrace as his mind drifted, moaning at the things that Jack could do with his mouth, imagining them on other parts of his body, marveling at Ianto’s luck. He didn’t even know that a tongue could move that way.

He felt Ianto grin against his neck before sucking hard enough that he knew there would be a mark there that would last for several days. He didn’t care. When Ianto pulled away, Stephen moaned at the pleasant ache that was left in it’s place wanting more.

“Wonderful isn’t he? Just imagine what that mouth could do to other parts of your body,” Ianto purred into his ear.

If Ianto’s words hadn’t wrenched the whimper out of him, then the hand that suddenly reached between Jack’s body and his own, fisting their cocks together was enough to really do so. He let out a breathless sob against Jack’s mouth, and thrust forward.

“Shh, we’ve got you. No games tonight. Just let go.”

Jack dropped his mouth to the opposite side of Stephen’s neck that held Ianto’s mark, laving the skin teasting with his tongue and teeth before beginning work on a mark of his own.

Stephen felt a rush of lust burn through him as he realized that he would carry both their marks and couldn’t help the breathy little whimpers and moans that escaped him as Ianto pumped their cocks together in his slick fist, while rubbing his own cock wetly against Stephen’s ass, teasingly slipping between his cheeks and rubbing against his hole, teasing him to the point of desperation. Stephen squirmed in need and bucked back against him, wanting that hard cock up his ass now, not caring that he hadn’t been lubed or stretched, wanting the stretch and burn that such an entry was sure to cause.

But Ianto pulled back, and smacked his ass smartly, causing him to buck forward into his fist.

“Not tonight, pet. Just relax and enjoy,” Ianto ordered.

Stephen did as he was told, rocking his hips slightly to the rhythm but not actively thrusting.


	6. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander
> 
> Very dark, contains the GRAPHIC results of past torture/rape and the recovery, evil Initiative, hyena!Xander
> 
> Words: 11216

When Xander first stumbled across the body sprawled out across his door step for one horrible instant he thought it was one of the girls, but letting his senses explode he noticed the lack of heartbeat but that the body smelled male, causing him to let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he finally got the door up and flicked the lights on. While he’d seen a lot of horrible things, he wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him and had to swallow multiple times to force the bile welling in the back of his throat back down for laying on his doorstep was Spike and he was barely recognizable. In fact the only part of him that was recognizable was one of the hardest to look at. 

Those bright blue eyes that had always been so full of life and laughter were now glazed and dead, broken, for he was sure Spike was broken. Spike’s eyes weren’t visible because they were open. No they were staring blankly off into space because his eye lids had been ripped off if the jaggedness of the wound was any indication. The rest of him was swollen beyond recognition or so horribly thin that he could count all his bones through the skin. His hair was grown out and showed curls where it wasn’t horribly matted and tangled, so dirty and speckled with filth that he wasn’t able to even guess its natural color. 

Xander felt a calming numbness wash over him and vaguely realized he was in shock as he leaned over to pick up the unresponsive body, cradling the unsettling light form against his chest trying to be careful not to jar any of the obviously broken limbs sticking out at odd angles. Spike didn’t move or make any sound of pain, so he hoped that Spike was in a place beyond pain right now. 

Kicking the door shut behind him, he shouldered his way into the bedroom before laying Spike out as gently as he could heedless of the mess that it made of his bedding. He made a quick trip to the bathroom grabbing his ever overstocked first aid kit and a filled a large bowl with steaming water before grabbing some rags and rushing back to his room. 

Setting everything on his nightstand, he took a deep breath and decided that it would be best if he removed the scraps of clothing that were little more than rags on his body to see where the worst of the damage was and then decide where to begin. Grabbing the scissors from the kit he made quick work of the little that was left of his top and found more of the same before he quickly removed the scrap of cloth that barely covered his modesty. When it fell away Xander couldn’t suppress the urge to be sick this time and promptly turned losing his dinner all over a pile of clothes shoved against the wall.

What they did to him Xander just couldn’t fathom, even the hyena who reveled in death and torture for a good cause shied away from this. Castration would have been infinitely less cruel, but whoever had done this had obviously been going for maximum pain and humiliation. Spike’s bits looked as though they’d been put through a meat grinder. Xander couldn’t even imagine, didn’t want to imagine or know how they got that way. But that wasn’t the worst part. No the worst part was the bright red bow that was crushingly wrapped around it cutting harshly into the already brutalized flesh. 

With shaking hands Xander reached forward, hoping that Spike didn’t awake, couldn’t feel this. The bow was knotted tightly and he knew there was no way to cut it off without pressing hard into mutilated flesh, causing even more pain. Xander tried to be as gentle as possible but there was no other way around it, and finally horribly tense waiting for any twitch or response from the body lying prone on his bed succeed in unraveling the last bit of ribbon before hastily throwing it across the room. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until raised a shaky hand to his cheek, but he cursed himself, knowing that he didn’t have time for a breakdown that the longer Spike went without help the worse off he would be. He was a bit surprised when he felt the hyena rise up a little, and he started to fight her back down before he realized that she was helping him clear his mind and stay calm, focus on the task. He didn’t understand why, but was in no place to question it right now. The next order of business was to clean off the blood and grime that covered Spike’s body. Ideally he’d have done this in the tub but he felt it would be too awkward to manage and he didn’t want to cause Spike any undue pain that he could avoid, and he was sure that moving him around more than needed would be a cause of it. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find that for the most part Spike’s flesh was undamaged. There were the occasional laceration or burn, but for the most part the damage seemed to be centered around his face, broken bones and his… The hyena stopped him and Xander forced his thoughts away from that as bile began to creep up the back of his throat again. Focus on the task at hand he told himself.

The next line of business was going to be straightening out those broken bones which he knew would hurt. He just hoped that the hurt wasn’t going to be enough to wake him, though if he judged his reaction just minutes before during THAT then he figured he shouldn’t worry too much. He began with his legs, pulling hard to line up the bones and was happy to note that Spike didn’t so much as twitch. Realizing he needed splints to make sure the bones stayed in place he looked around his room and a light bulb went off as he noticed the pile of stakes. It was ironic he knew but it was the best he could do for now. Setting the make shift splints in place – he had to fight off the insane urge to giggle and he blamed the hyena’s influence on that one - he wrapped his limbs tightly with ace bandages. He had no idea how long it would take a vampire to heal from broken bones, especially one as obviously emaciated as Spike. Vampire healing was quick he knew, but there was a lot to heal here. 

Finished there he made his way back up Spike’s body doing the same with his broken arm, then moved down to his very crooked fingers. They surprisingly weren’t as hard to straighten out as he’d feared they would be. With athletic tape he bound the fingers together so they braced themselves. He cursed as he realized that he hadn’t even thought to check Spike’s back. As gentle as possible he rolled him over, not all that surprised to find his back, buttock and thighs crisscrossed with lash marks, some all the way to the bone. 

Looking at the now cool bowl of dirty water he made quick work of refilling it and grabbing fresh rags. Tenderly he washed his back greatly worried when no fresh blood rose to the surface from the open cuts because he knew that meant that Spike didn’t have much blood left in him. As he moved down his back his heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he notice the blood trailing from his crease and down his thighs and realized what it meant. An icy calmness settled over him and the hyena howled demanding blood for the atrocities committed to one they considered their own and Xander for once agreed. With shaking hands he gently parted the flesh and while he could see that there was damage it didn’t look that bad, though he was definitely not an expert and he wasn’t feeling up to the task of checking inside for the change of there being damage. He figured that could wait until Spike was conscious. 

When he’d seen the blood he’d thought that it would be as bad as… Red light, red light, his mind shouted and came to a screeching halt unwilling and unable to go there. 

Knowing that he needed blood now before anything else or he wouldn’t heal, Xander decided that was the next thing to do. Changing his now dirty shirt he opened his underwear drawer and took the wad of cash out of his sock and shoved it in his pocket. Making sure the blinds and drapes were tightly shut in case this trip took longer than he planned, he rushed out to Willy’s.

Ordering a cooler full of human blood, he used some of the creative threats he learned from Spike on Willy making promises of what he’d do if the little man told anyone about this or if the blood was anything but pure. A quick flash of fangs helped too. Willy sputtered indignantly and almost pissed his pants, but promised it was the real deal and no one would hear a peep of this from him. Knowing that the first part at least was true, he hoofed it home and began to warm the blood, knowing that with as injured as Spike was this wouldn’t last long and he’d have to go get more in a couple days. 

Sticking his head in his room, he was sure that what he felt was what a heart attack must feel like upon seeing that Spike wasn’t on his bed. “Spike!” he shouted over and over, sprinting from room to room, checking closets and cupboards only to come up empty handed. 

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he dropped his head to the hands and felt the tears come again. They fell for long minutes before he froze having heard something. Eyes widening in shock he cursed himself as the idiot he was as he bent over and looked under the bed. 

Spike’s eyes stared right at him, gleaming as they caught the light but he was obviously terrified. “Hey, Spike. Remember me? Xander? I’d never heart you. Come on out of there. I’m sure you can’t be comfortable down there and you must be hurting.” Seeing no recognition or understanding in those lidless eyes he sighed knowing that this wasn’t going to be easy. Remembering the blood that he’d left in the kitchen he slowly got up, not wanting to make any sudden movements and startled him. 

He grabbed the almost full pitcher and a mug out of the cabinet and brought them both into his room. Sitting on the floor he poured a portion of the blood into the mug and pushed it under the edge of the bed. “Come on Spike, I know you must be hungry. Drink. There’s more where that came from. I promise you can have as much as you want.”

Still Spike made no move towards the blood, just staring at him with those unblinking eyes, but there was a hint of something there now that wasn’t there a few minutes ago. The hunger and need to survive was taking over. 

But long minutes passed and still Spike made no move towards the cooling blood. With a sigh Xander reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a very sharp knife, having taken good care of his weapons. He almost dropped it when Spike let out a sudden growl at the sight of it. “Oh hush, this isn’t for you, you big baby.” Xander cursed the words as they came out, knowing that it was a very stupid idea to tease a starving vampire but the words came out before he could think. 

Slowly he moved his other hand towards the mug sitting just under the edge of the bed, and just as his hand wrapped around it a surprisingly strong fist wrapped around his wrist, and Xander couldn’t help but cry out as he felt the bones shift and grind together. And then at the sound the hand disappeared as suddenly as it appeared and Xander pulled the mug out dumping its contents back in the pitcher. 

He rubbed his wrist knowing that he’d have dark bruises there tomorrow and knew that he’d be wearing long sleeve shirts for a while to hide it. Another reason for the long sleeves would be what he was about to do. Holding his wrist over the pitcher he settled the knife against it and taking a deep breath he drew it quickly across the thin flesh, so sharp that he didn’t even feel the sting until he looked down and saw the blood quickly dripping down into the waiting container below. 

Feeling light headed he knew that was enough and quickly wrapped his wrist knowing that he’d have to do a better job of it later but knowing it could wait. Swirling the container around to mix his own blood in, he poured some back into the mug and again set it under the edge of the bed.

This time he didn’t have to wait long before he got a reaction, didn’t have to wait any at all, because the instant he had cut his wrist he’d heard Spike sniffing. And not a second after he set it down a hand so pale it matched the athletic tape wrapping it’s fingers shot out and pulled the cup from view. There was the sound of quick gulping before the hand shot out again before disappearing leaving the mug behind. But the message was clear. Xander couldn’t help but grin proud of himself as he poured another mug and put it back under the bed. “I knew it would work. You always said I was a nummy treat.” 

He knew that there had been the very really chance that upon the smell of the fresh blood that Spike wouldn’t have been able to fight his blood lust even as broken and beaten as he was. But he was happy to see that Spike was still in there somewhere.

They repeated the process several more times before the pitcher was finally empty. Xander made a move to get up to get some more when in the blink of an eye he suddenly found himself with a lapful of pale naked vampire who ripped the temporary wrapping from his wrist and latch his mouth on the wound. Xander closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall waiting for those teeth to skin in but they never did. 

He held very still wanting to wrap his other arm around Spike, but afraid that any move or touch on his part would scare Spike off or send him over the edge. But as Spike made no move to hurt him he gradually began to relax and enjoy the slow nursing pull at his wrist. Horror filled him as he felt himself begin to harden despite the horribleness of the situation. He was sure that with the state Spike was in if he noticed that the delicate peace would be shattered and that there would be no fixing it. 

But his problem was solved when Spike pushed closer, pulling his wrist deeper to his mouth sucking hard, Xander went instantly soft and couldn’t help but gasp in horror at what he felt, of more along the lines of what he didn’t feel that should have been there. He’d thought that what he’d seen before had been bad but this topped that. What he felt against his flesh wasn’t the sharp hardness of fangs that should have been there but the softness of toothless gums. 

Xander felt tears begin to stream down his face from his closed eyes at the unspeakable horrors that Spike must have faced. Anger at the injustices done to him as well, as a tenderness and desire to protect him, well up in his chest, creating a hard knot in his throat that made it difficult to breathe. In his horror he’d dropped his defenses and she sprang forth and for one fearful moment he was afraid for Spike, but she was in agreement with him, in perfect harmony with his wants and needs. He froze suddenly as Spike made a slight sniffing sound and the mouth disappeared from his wrist. A moment later a soft hand brushed over his cheek catching his tears. 

Hesitantly he opened his glowing green eyes to see Spike’s face only inches away from his own, examining his tears in fascination. Pulling his hand away he stuck his fingers in his mouth sampling the flavor. In doing so he let Xander see the true extent of the damage done not the missing teeth but also the missing tongue. More tears fell from his eyes as he took it all in. Spike so horribly damaged had never been so beautiful, and he was going to do everything in his power to fix this and find whoever had done this to him and make them pay. He felt his teeth lengthen as she howled in agreement demanding blood now. 

Spike must have seen the darkness in his face because he shrank back and Xander instantly pushed her back down, away from the surface, and felt guilty thinking about his own selfish desires when he needed to take care of the man in front of him first. “Sorry. Sorry. I’m not mad at you I promise. Come back here. I won’t hurt you.”

Cautiously as though not sure if he could be him he settled back into Xander lap and in response Xander lightly wrapped his arms around him. For a moment Xander thought it was too much as the body in his arms suddenly stiffened, and he was afraid he would run. But after a few long moments the body relaxed against him and Spike nuzzled his face into his neck before latching onto his neck and sucking. It was Xander’s turn to stiffen but realized that it must have been a vampire comfort thing and let it go, knowing that he was going to have a huge hickey there tomorrow. 

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there like that, and he most have dozed off at some point because he awoke with a start momentarily confused as to why he was sitting on the floor sleeping with the light on. His head was pounding and a weird metallic taste filled his mouth. It all came flooding back when he noticed the weight on his lap and mouth still suctioned tightly to his neck. He shifted slightly and had to bite back a yelp as his legs let their discomfit known. Carefully holding Spike to him he struggled to stand on legs filled with pins and needles knowing that the sensation would soon turn to rushing agony as the blood flow returned. 

Limping over to the chair in the corner, he tried to set him down, but it was a fight to get Spike to let him go. “Spike you need to let go. I need to clean up and take care of those annoying human bodily functions that you always complain about.” Some part of Spike must have understood because he let out an unhappy whine but did as he was told. Setting his down he was pleased to note that Spike looked a lot better already having filled out a bit. He was no longer able to count his ribs, and the lash marks on his back were already beginning to heal over, leaving long shiny pink lines that would soon fade away completely. He noticed that a few of the deeper ones were oozing fresh blood and quickly stitched them up knowing that Spike needed all the blood he could get. He was happy to see that it also appeared that his eye lids were begging to grow back as well. Knowing he had to check, he moved Spike’s leg out of the way and while it still looked pretty horrible there seemed to be a bit of improvement, but there was a long way to go. 

Grabbing a blanket he wrapped it around Spike and then stripped the bed putting the bedding in the hamper. Exiting the room he peaked outside and was surprised to find the sun high in the sky, indicating he’d slept a lot longer than he’d thought and explained why Spike had healed so much. It was a very good thing that this was one of his days off. Grabbing fresh bedding from the closest, he quickly remade it and then went hunting for a garbage bag to stick the clothes that he’d made a mess of earlier in and finally found one shoved in the back of the closest. He’d touched worst things than his own vomit in all his years slaying so it didn’t really both him and he stuffed them in the bag. Tying it shut he shoved it in the hamper as well and gathered all the rags he had used that evening tossing them in as well. 

Finally he collected all the dishes and dumped them in the kitchen sink being sure to fill the bloody glasses with water to soak. The next order of business was to take the long, hot shower that he hadn’t had a chance to take the night before after work and he was covered in grit and grime and other dried on fluids that he didn’t want to think about. Stripping as he went, he turned on the water letting it heat up and quickly took care of business as the room filled with steam. He was a bit shocked to notice that the cut on his wrist was healed to a shiny pink line but quickly put it out of his mind.

As he stepped under the hot shower spray he couldn’t help but moan in pleasurable pain as the hot water massaged muscles sore from a week of construction work followed by a long night sleeping in a not so comfortable position sitting up on the floor. As his muscles began to relax another part of him began to stiffen and he cursed it but knew there was only one thing to be done about it. His body was well trained from the time he was a teen and knew that shower time also meant time for masturbation. Not wanting to dally or draw it out he went straight to work expertly knowing what would get him off quickest, not having time for the teasing slowness that he would prefer. 

Leaning back against the shower wall and lubing his right hand with soap, he gently fisted himself then tightened almost to the point of pain before loosening slightly and began a quick jerking rhythm making sure his thumb rubbed across the head on every up stroke. His other hand moved up to tweak at his nipples before giving them sharp little twists that made him gasp as they sprang to hardness. Slipping a finger into his nipple ring that he’d gotten as a spur of the moment thing he gave it a long tug and a twist worrying it until the abused skin was pink and swollen from the abuse before he trailed down to cup his balls and rolled them around in this sac while tugging lightly. He bit back a moan of pleasure knowing not wanting to disturb Spike. He let his thoughts run free as faceless fantasies swam before his clenched eyes. He felt himself rising, so close and a picture of Spike, whole and in all his snarky glory flashed across his mind.

He was so close, just one more stroke.

Hands clamped firmly onto his thighs, and he was so startled that his hands sprang up to brace himself against the wall and even so he surely would have fallen if not for their strong grip holding him upright. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he had one moment for his overloaded brain to register that it was Spike kneeling between his legs before the head dropped and he swallowed him whole. 

And that mouth was cool, and wet, and slick, and unlike anything he had ever felt before. Unable to help himself, his hands clenched into the Spike’s curly matted hair wanting to push him away because this was so very wrong taking advantage of him like this, and he was sure that everything else was a drop in the ocean compared to this and that this was his ticket straight to hell. And then Spike was sucking and one of Spike’s hands snuck between his legs and a water slicked finger slammed straight up his ass and curled just right and he couldn’t think or care anymore as the world exploded in a flash of rainbow colors against his tightly clenched eyes.

When he came back to himself he took stock of himself and slowly opened his eyes filled with an irrational fear that if he did he would see himself splattered all over the bathroom. But when he did, he found himself sitting on the floor of the bathtub with a loudly purring Spike curled in his lap with the shower water raining down around him. His lips curled up at the sight, so much reminding him of some great big jungle cat but not daring to voice the thought and ruin the moment or upset him.

Figuring since Spike was in the tub already, now was as good of time as any to get him properly cleaned. Reaching over, he plugged the drain and switched off the shower letting the water flow from the faucet and fill the tub. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the shelf he was prepared to pour some into his hand when it was suddenly snatched from him and replaced with the coconut shampoo he usually used but would never willing admit to even upon threat of death. Grinning Xander never would have taken Spike as a closet metrosexual, again something he would never voice to his face, and took the hint and squeezed some out into his hand before massaging it into Spike’s scalp, carefully working through the snares and matted hair. His actions only produced even louder purring that he could feel vibrating against him. 

Getting Spike to lean back into the water so he could rinse the shampoo took some coaxing but as soon as it was obvious that he was done, Spike sprung up and resumed his previous spot in his lap. Next he reached over and grabbed the conditioner that he rarely used, but he knew that if he was ever going to get the knots out of Spike’s hair he would definitely need to use. Upon seeing the bottle, Spike growled in obvious dislike. “Look Spike. It’s either this, or I shave your head. Take your pick.” Spike looked slightly mutinous before he dropped his head forward obviously not liking the idea of being bald, offering his hair to him. 

Spike clearly didn’t like it as much, but didn’t complain through the conditioning and the rinsing. The water was noticeably discolored now so Xander pulled the plug letting it drain before refilling it. Motioning towards the splints on Spike’s limbs he asked, “Are you healed enough for this to come off?” 

Spike nodded.

“How about to walk?”

There was a slight hesitation before he shook his head. 

Xander practically growled, knowing that Spike had hurt himself getting in here as he quickly unbound the sopping bandages from Spike’s limbs, making sure to set the stakes outside the tub so there weren’t be the chance of any accidents. Spike held up his hands obviously wanting those done next and the tape fell away quickly. Spike popped every knuckle in those fingers making Xander flinch but he guess that meant that they were all healed then. Grabbing the washrag he soaped it up and began to wash Spike, first checking his back and happy with the healing that was going on seeing that the new stitches were already beginning to heal over and figured that Spike would be healed enough in a few hours that he could removed the them. 

Everything was going okay until he finished washing Spike’s upper half and realized what lay below his waist. Taking a detour he began at his feet and noticed how raw looking they were and guiltily realized that he had forgotten to check them for wounds earlier. Moving up he washed his legs and realized that he’d run out of places to wash except for THERE. With a shaking hand he brought the cloth up but one of Spike’s hands curled around his wrist stopping his movement and the other one plucked it out of his hands. Spike efficiently brought the cloth to his flesh and cleaned himself off, visibly flinching as it rubbed against his raw and damage flesh. Dropping the cloth into the water Spike shuddered and curled back into his arms shaking a little.

“Do you need— Are you—?” Xander cleared his throat obviously struggling, needing to ask about the other part. Spike’s head rose and he placed his finger against Xander’s mouth effectively quieting him and shook his head indicating that things were okay before he dropped his head back down and fastened his mouth back onto his mark on Xander’s neck. Xander hissed in surprise as the spot was very sensitive now, but didn’t protest instead petting Spike’s head pushing his drying hair from his face and running his hands soothing up and down his back. 

They sat there in the cooling bath for several minutes before a growling cut through the silence startling Xander. For a moment he thought that Spike was growling at him, but it didn’t sound like any of the growls he’d heard from him previously. Then he heard it again and realized it was Spike’s stomach. With a start he rose to his feet and pulled Spike with him. “Damn it, Spike. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Spike gave him a look as Xander pulled them both out of the tub and set Spike on the closed toilet seat and then toweled Spike dry before doing the same for himself and wrapping a towel tightly around both of their waists. “Yeah stupid question I know. But hey starving vampire here. I should have realized.” He carried Spike to the bedroom knowing that there was no way that his bones were set enough to be walking on and deftly pull down the covers on the bed before setting him under them and tucking them him. 

Spike was giving him an annoyed, incredulous look at his actions and Xander was happy to see that there were still pieces of the old Spike there. But he was just waiting for the breakdown that was sure to come and he just hoped that he would be able to pick up all the pieces and help pick them up again when the time came. “Stay here.” Spike gave him a look that obviously said where else would I go? “I’ll be right back with some yummy blood to fill your tummy.” That got him an eye roll and he could almost him calling him a bloody stupid wanker. 

Rushing into the kitchen Xander realized that in his hurry last night that he’d forgotten to put the blood in the fridge, but checking the cooler he was relieved to note that it was still cool enough that the blood hadn’t gone bad. That was the last thing he needed to deal with right now. Shoving part of it into the fridge he began heating up the remainder of the blood. Grabbing a kitchen knife, he reopened the cut on the his wrist, cringing because the knife was in no way near as sharp as the knife that he kept in his bedside table and made a mental note to sharpen these knifes. Watching the container fill up with the same amount of blood as he had last night he was surprised to note that he didn’t feel as lightheaded or weak as he had the previous night after doing so. He realized with a start that he was quite hungry not having eating in close to 24 hours now, but he figured it could wait a bit longer. He wasn’t the one starving. 

He just put a light bandage over the cut figuring, if last night was any example, it wouldn’t stay there for long. Giving it a quick stir to mix it in, he grabbed it and a new mug from the dishwasher before heading back to the bedroom. Spike’s eyes were intently fixed on the blood as soon as he entered the room, and he almost felt jealous of it and mentally laughed at the thought. Setting the mug on the nightstand he prepared to fill it when Spike sat up and grabbed the pitcher from his hands and gulped it down. Twin streams of blood trailed down from the corners of Spike’s mouth spilling down his chest and stomach in a strangely erotic way, but he wasn’t about to let them go to waste.

Xander started as the empty container was shoved back into his hands and he juggled it trying not to drop it. He expected amusement from Spike, but he was steadfast ignoring him as he cleaning the blood from his body first wiping it off with his hands then bringing them to his mouth and cleaning each finger until it was clean and free of blood. Xander was again reminded of a great cat this time cleaning itself. 

He found this oddly erotic and he cursed his stupid libido and hating himself for not being able to control himself around this man that was so obviously abused in the worst kinds of ways. Spike kept it up until all traces of blood were gone from his body then turned bright, knowing eyes to him. Spike fell back against the bed, resting against the pillows, spread out like some virgin offering. But the wicked smirk that Spike was wearing told a different story. It was then he realized that he was only wearing a towel and that Spike could easily see and smell his arousal. 

Realizing he was about to try and escape, Spike smiled and grabbed his wrist pulling its makeshift bandage off, while tugging Xander to sit on the edge of the bed before bring it to his mouth and beginning that same slow and steady pull that went straight to Xander’s cock. If Xander hadn’t been hard and throbbing before he definitely was now. Xander sat there for a few minutes wanting more than anything to take Spike into his arms and ravage him, but he knew that there was no way that Spike would be able to enjoy it right now and he wasn’t about to be selfish about it. Xander opened his mouth to explain.

And then the phone rang saving him from making a fool of himself. Or not quite. “Um. I’ll go get that.” Spike reluctantly let go of his wrist, and he turned and practically ran to the door, realizing he still had the pitcher in his hand, turned back around, set it on the night stand and ran out as he felt his skin flush with horrified embarrassment.

Grabbing the phone from its cradle he didn’t even have a chance to say ‘hello’ before a voice demanded, “What have you done?”

Slightly winded, it took Xander’s flustered brain a moment to recognize the voice, slightly distorted by the phone and not one that he ever expected to call. “Angel?”

“Xander what have you done?” Angel repeated his question and obvious growl to his voice, distorting his words even more.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Deadboy. What have I done with what?” Xander was incredulous and confused and just a bit worried that this was actually Angelus, though he couldn’t really imagine Angelus calling him. Killing him yes, calling him, not so much.

“With Spike. What have you done with Spike?” This time the words were more growls than words and Xander had a hard time making them out.

“What do you mean what have I done with Spike. I didn’t do anything to Spike. I just found him this way. Cleaned him up. Gave him some blood. Wait… How do you know that Spike’s here?” Xander was confused knowing that there was no way that Angel could have known that Spike was here… unless he had something to do with Spike’s condition. But there was no way Angel would… but if it was Angelus then maybe he would have… If it had been Angelus he would have to find some way to pay him back. Maybe— 

He was drawn out of his internal ramblings when Angel hissed in his ear. “I know he’s there because he marked you boy. You’re his thrall. Took your blood and shared his with you. Now let me talk to him.”

Xander was really confused now. “Wait just a minute here. Yes I gave him my blood, but there’s no way I drank his. I’m sure I’d remember something as hugely important as that. And I’m also totally not all with the grr, so again there’s no way. And I’m sorry Spike can’t talk right now.”

Xander could easily imagine the look of annoyance and anger on Angel’s face, probably what he looked like when he was constipated. Wait, could vampires even get constipated? Red light. Bad thought. Doing an about face he turned and avoid those thoughts because Angel and bowel movements were not something he wanted to think about separately in the first place and putting them together was just eww. “You truly are a simpleton who can’t manage to understand the plainest things. I said he turned you into a thrall, not a minion. Giles should have taught you better than this. Think of it sort of like a human servant. He owns you now. And you don’t have to be awake or willing to take his blood. He could have given it to you when he was asleep.” His mind flashed to this morning the taste that he’d woken to this morning but had quickly forgotten about. There was no way that Spike would have… “And I don’t care if Spike doesn’t want to talk. Put him on.”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Deadboy. You’re the one that called me. I don’t have to do anything for you. And I didn’t say that Spike didn’t want to talk, I said he couldn’t.”

“What do you mean he can’t?”

“Just that. Someone tortured him and cut his tongue out.”

“What?!?” Angel shouted so loudly into the phone that Xander had to hold it away from his ringing ears. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

“Wait! What? No!” But it was too late. Angel had already slammed the phone down and was presumably on his way. Xander sighed and cursed his big mouth. 

Walking back to the bedroom Xander went to confront Spike, but again found the bed empty. Sighing he pulled on some boxers, then leaned against the wall and slid down, peering at the form curled under the bed with head turned away from him as he did. “I’d really rather not make a habit of this. This floor isn’t very comfortable and I prefer having my conversations on furniture. It’s much more comfortable you know.”

Xander sighed again when Spike didn’t even budge. Leaning his head against the wall he stared at the ceiling. “I’m not mad at you, you know.” He heard a rustle and knew that he at least had Spike’s attention now. “Though I’d at least like to know why you did it.” But obviously there was no answer forthcoming. “Surprisingly I don’t mind.” He sighed again. “But I’d wished you’d at least asked.”

Long moments passed before Xander heard Spike crawl out from under his bed and settled into his claimed position on his lap trying his best to apologize. Xander wrapped his arms around his holding him closer while one hand stroked his hair. As his fingers snared in knots he reached over to grab the brush off the night stand and gently began working it through the horrible mess of mats and knots, hoping that he had the skill and patience for it as well as hoping that he didn’t cause Spike any pain. 

But soon Spike was back to his purring and had once again latched onto his neck – he really didn’t want to know how bad that hickey was – making it rather difficult to get to work with his hair but he managed. And as it happened every time, his cock stood at attention. One of Spike’s hands snuck up and slipping a finger into his nipple ring and gently tugged, not helping his situation any.

Spike obviously felt it because he began small teasing rocks against him, causing him to moan and stop his brushing as he was forced to hold Spike’s hips in place. “Spike. No, don’t.” 

Spike pulled back and pouted but did as he was told though his finger didn’t uncurl from its prize. Xander’s warning look was pointed ignored so Xander just sighed and let it go. He’s just have to deal with it. 

Taking a look at Spike’s hair, Xander was pleased to see that it seemed tangle free now. “You obviously heard the conversation with Angel.”

Looking unhappy, Spike nodded in agreement. 

“And you know he’s coming over.”

Another nod.

“And what do you think of that?”

Spike made a face.

“Yeah I agree. Is this” Xander motioned between them “because of that thrall thing?”

Spike shook his head venomously.

Xander sighed, then abruptly stood up almost dumping Spike on the bed, but at the last second remembering his injuries and set him down careful. Spike raised his brow as Xander ran out of the room only to appear a minute later with pen and paper in hand. “I can’t believe that I didn’t think of this before.” Shoving them into Spike’s hands he said, “Write.”

Spike just looked down at them as though he had never seen them before and shook his head. 

“What do you mean no. You hold the pen to the paper and write.”

Spike shook his head forcefully.

A horrible growing disgust at the people that did this filled him as Xander realized what Spike meant. “You can’t.” 

Spike nodded in agreement and pointed to his head.

“They did something to you head that won’t allow you to write?”

Another nod.

Xander sighed and noted he seemed to be doing that a lot lately and that it was a very bad habit. Turned out the light he returned to the bed and pushed some pillows across the headboard and sitting back against it instantly hand a lapful of Spike. “Now see isn’t that more comfortable?” 

Spike only grinned and Xander was pleased to note that he thought he saw the beginning of pearly teeth peeking out through his gums, but Spike had noticed Xander looking and was suddenly self conscious and closed his mouth tightly blocking his view so he couldn’t be sure

“Well I guess it’s only more comfortable for me, since I’ve been your mattress. I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

Spike tensed against him, not understanding. 

“None of that now, nothing bad. Just going to ask you some questions. I’ll try to keep them yes and no.” 

Spike relaxed slightly against him but was still tense as Xander loops his arms around his waist. “Do you know who did this to you?”

Spike nodded against his chest. “Can you tell me who did this to you?”

Spike again nodded and pull from his arms reaching over the side of the bed to pick up a pair of the old, faded camouflage pants. 

“The military?!” Xander asked incredulously. He had no idea that the military was even aware of the supernatural let alone did anything about them.

The next question was a long shot but he figured he’d ask anyway. “Do I know the person?”

The nod that he got in response was not what he was expected. And when Spike reached over for the stake laying on his nightstand he at first didn’t understand either, at first thinking that Spike wanted him to kill him. 

Spike noticed the look for horror that crossed his face at the thought and brought his again pointed at the stake then at his head, no wait his hair, and made a sweeping motion downward, signally long hair “Buffy?” There was no way.

Spike held up his fingers an inch apart. Small? That didn’t make since, but “Close?”

Another nod.

Someone close to Buffy, but there wasn’t anyone close to Buffy that hadn’t been pack for years and none of them would have done this, except not pack “Riley!”

Spike flinched at the name as if struck and Xander tightened his hold on him, shaken with his sudden rise of anger and the hyena’s own demands for retribution.

“But he wasn’t alone.” A small nod, barely discernable through his trembling, was made against his chest. 

Xander had to ask. “How many others?” 

An open hand was laid over his heart, five his mind supplied, and Spike’s trembling increase as he felt wet drops fall against his chest. Spike’s hand dropped and his fingers again curl through his cursed nipple ring, which he had seemed to claim for his own. Feelings Spike’s tears he pulled him even tighter and promised, “I’ll kill them all before I let them lay a hand on you again.” I’ll kill them anyway, he added silently with the snarling in complete agreement.

The tears still fell but the trembling decreased until it stopped altogether and they sat that way for awhile until he realized that Spike had fallen asleep. Carefully he maneuvered the body under the covers before sliding in next to him and pulling him close again. Xander prompted himself up and his elbow and stared down at him wishing he could join him in sleep because he was emotionally exhausted by there was too many things racing through his mind to allow him to sleep.

He gave a start when he realized that there was a figure sitting in the chair in the corner. And tensed, preparing to fight when it rose and came towards the bed. Then he realized that it was only Angel and that more time must have passed than he thought or Angel had hauled ass to get him. He figured it was both. Wait “how did you get in here? I never invited you.”

Angel sat down on the edge of the bed near Spike and brushed his hair out of his facing causing Spike to whimper and flinch away. A pained look crossed Angel’s face before he forced it back to careful neutrality. “You’re family now.” Angel said as though it hurt to say, as though he was talking about something rotten, but then there may have been some parallels there. “I don’t need an invite.”

Xander sighed. Great. Just what he’d always wanted to give tall, dark, and broody and sometimes psychotic: an unlimited pass to his home. “So how long were you there?”

“Long enough.”

“I guess you heard then.”

Angel nodded, barely noticeable in the dark, then asked calmly, “You really loved him don’t you?”

Xander thought about sputtering and playing dumb, but knew that he was caught and simple said, “Yes.”

“For how long?”

That earned Angel a look, which he knew he could see even in the dark. “I don’t know. It’s not like I woke up one morning and realized it. It was just a lot of small things that over time added up to be a big thing. I’m sure I felt it for much longer than I willingly admitted it to myself. It took me a while to accept that I could be bisexual or gay. It’s not exactly something a teenage boy wants to think about, let alone face and admit.” 

They sat there in silence for a while and Xander felt very much like a bug under a microscope like he was being sized up. “You know the girls won’t like it.”

Xander shrugged, “It’s not their life to life. They’ll get over it, or I won’t be a part of theirs anymore.”

Eyes having adjusted to the dark Angel’s eyebrow rose appraising him. “Could you really give up your long time friends for him?”

There was no hesitation on his part. “Yes.”

Angel wore a look somewhere between pleased and disgusted. “You’ll do Xander. Welcome to the family.”

Xander looked at him in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“It means you hurt him, you die. But until that time, you’re under my protection.” Angel’s eyes were golden.

Xander shivered at the very real threat those words presented, not believing for a second that he wouldn’t follow through if the opportunity presented itself, and he had a feeling that he was very close to dealing with Angelus, that he was lurking right under the surface. “So what are we going to do about them and the military situation?”

“What do you mean ‘we,’ boy? You don’t know what you’re dealing with. Wouldn’t be able to handle it or follow through” 

Xander shivered. Yep, Angelus was very close to the surface. Xander sat up, having hoped that he wouldn’t have to do this, knowing that things could get out of control, but this wasn’t something he was going to back down on. Closing his eyes, he let loose some on the tight leash on the hyena primal attached to his soul. Feeling her excitement surge through him at the prospect of a fight, he pushed her back, told her to wait, that she would get her chance, and she could have all the blood she wanted and then some. That seemed to placate her as she slipped into a calmer state, just watching waiting.

Xander opened his eyes knowing they were now a glowing green and felt satisfaction as he saw the look of surprise pass across his before he could catch himself. “So, boy, you got yourself a primal. When did that happen?”

“Before you entered the picture. You didn’t need to know about it.” Xander couldn’t help but smiling, revealing fangs and feeling a bit smug that he’d caught Angel so obviously off guard. 

“So what. You think that you can control it. Can deal with the urges, the blood lust, the inevitable death? Could you live with yourself after you watched the light fade from someone’s eyes and know that you were the one that caused it?” Angel was sure the boy would back down and run, but he was in for a surprise.

A feral grin crossed Xander’s face at how much Angel underestimated him. “You heard about Parker?” Something dark crossed Angel’s face and Xander knew that he wished he’d been the one that killed him, causing him to cheer inside knowing that he got a one up on him. “It wasn’t a feral dog pack that got him.” Angel’s look said obviously. “Or a werewolf.” Slight skeptical. “It was me.” Full out disbelief. 

“He hurt what was mine. No one hurts what’s mine and gets away with it.” There was warning there. “He cried like a baby the entire time and when I pulled his heart out of his chest he was still alive to see it. Mhhm, it tasted so good.” 

Angel blinked in disbelief at the creature in front of him, wondering how he’d miss this side of Xander for all these years and shocked by how good an actor he must really bed. Then a grin spread over his face and a feral grin split his face matching the one the one that Xander wore. Angelus had always said he’d make a good Childe. Too bad he never followed through with it when he had the chance. But oh this was going to be fun. “You talk big, but we’ll have to do see how well you do in action. I’ll meet you here tomorrow night. There’re some things I need to do first.” Angel spared one last look at Spike who still lay cuddled up against Xander, eyes now half lidded but still obviously asleep, and pain filled his face. “Take care of him for me.” 

A sense of understanding filled Xander, and Angel must have seen it because he couldn’t meet his eyes. “I will.” 

The hyena surge up and spoke through him saying one word “mate” before settling back down.

A shocked look of understanding passed over his face before Angel stiffly nodded and disappeared as silently as he’d entered. He felt as if though he was leaving a piece of himself behind. And in a way he was. As much as it tore him apart inside, he passed his claim on Spike over to Xander. Spike had been lost to him a long time ago. There was just too much history, too much bad blood between them. He just never wanted to admit it. But seeing them together like that, Spike curled up in Xander’s arms, so like how his William used to sleep in his own, before he broken him, twisted him, abandoned him, had shown him how much had changed, and no matter how much it broke him to admit it, he didn’t have a place with him anymore, was no longer need.

Xander stared after Angel for several long moments, knowing that there was so much unfinished business there, so much left unsaid that had to be faced and dealt with. Now wasn’t the time, but it would be soon. 

Closing his eyes he pushed the hyena back down in the deep recesses of his mind behind lock and key and was surprised at how willingly she went without a fight at all for once, but it was probably the prospect of such freedom and a blood bath that kept her so peacefully calm. 

It was his stomach’s turn to make itself known as it gave a loud growl. Grumbling under his breath in annoyance he sat up and yelped as he almost ripped his nipple off. Laying back down he carefully unwound Spike’s fingers from it before stumbing out of the comfortable bed making sure to draw the covers back over Spike. He couldn’t help but grin in amused affection as Spike rolled right over into the space he had just vacated, seeking contact but settling for his residual warmth. Heading to the kitchen he made a plate of sandwiches and scarfed them down before brushing his teeth and climbing back into bed, pulling Spike close to him

Finally lying his head down on the pillow, he couldn’t help but grin as Spike tried to snuggle even close. Tried being the operative word because the only way they were getting closer was if they shared the same skin which was definitely not going to happen, or if they were having sex which while a possibility wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, he scolded little Xander as he had begun to stand at attention at the prospect of sex, but for once listed to him and didn’t act up. Though he was forced to admit it was probably the exhaustion more than the fact that he wouldn’t be able to act on it that kept him limp. Finally giving into the sweet whispers of Morpheus, Xander joined Spike in the sleep of the dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander was having the most fantastic dream when he was suddenly pulled away by the loud beeping of his alarm clock. He rolled over to hit the snooze button hoping to reclaim a little of it when he realized that there was a weight on his legs and that the feelings hadn’t lessened, in fact the cool suction increased. 

Started Xander pushed up on his elbows while throwing the covers off him and was rewarded with the sight of a wicked looking Spike perch on his legs, peering up at him through passion hooded eyes. With a start he realized that his eyelids had all but healed and the first hints of eyelashes were growing back in. Then a way of guilt flashed through his mind as he remember what had brought them to this situation, flopping back down and throwing his arm over his eyes in self disgust.

Spike must have sensed his guilt because he sped up his efforts and nipped lightly right behind his head causing him to let out and unmanly squeal and thrust up controllably, but Spike only held his hips down and chuckled when Xander whined in protest.

As the sensations overtook him, something about that act niggled at the back of his mind. And just as he was about to hit the point of no return, he shot up in ecstatic shock, shouting, “Spike, you—”

But words were lost to him as Spike choose that moment to such for all her was worth and Xander’s body jackknifed over him, clutching onto his head as he was sure Spike was sucking his brain out of his dick and had a faint moment of worry and the silly notion that that wasn’t good because he wasn’t exactly gifted in the brain department. But then all parts of his brain decided that it was a good time to shut up and just feel and he wasn’t about to complain. 

Moments later he found himself slick and panting trying to regain his breath and brain function with a happily purring obviously please Spike curled up at his side drawing figure eights around his puckered nipples pausing every so often to tug at the piercing and sending enough gooey sensations to his spent cock that it twitched and tried to come back to life. But it finally gave up because instant recovery was beyond him. “You’re evil you know.” 

Spike just lifted a mocking brow and gave a wicked little grin, showing off…

And the realization that he’d had before Spike had managed to temporary filled him came back to him again. “Teeth! Spike, you got—” but he was cut off as that mouth slanted across his nipping and tugging at his lips, begging entrance, than that slick appendage was tracing his lips before he let it in, showing that teeth weren’t the only thing he had. 

But even as he kissed back and happiness filled him knowing that Spike was getting better he couldn’t shake the feelings of guilt that were settling deep in his mind and he pulled back panting. “Spike please, you have to stop doing this.”

Spike just looked at him shocked before hurt shuttered those expressive eyes and he moved to pull away, but Xander wasn’t having any of it until he at least got to explain. “I don’t mean that I don’t like this or want you. Because I do very much so. Want you that is. Have for a long time. But I feel dirty” Another pained looked from Spike. “not because of you, but because I can’t control myself.” Xander couldn’t meet his eyes and looked away. “You’ve been hurt and I’m just taking advantage of you, using you for my own selfish desires. I’m not any better than the people that did this to you.” His shoulder’s drooped with guilt and self pity. “I don’t know if you’re doing this because you think you’re supposed to or out of some misguided sense of thanks, but you really don’t have to. And you can’t even—OWW!”

A sudden tug at his nipple ring caused pain to explode from the tender flesh, and he yelped while turning hurt eyes to Spike who looked ready to kill and if the situation was any different Xander might have felt the urge to run. Spike’s normally blue eyes were now so golden they almost glowed and Xander thought that his demon face would make an appearance at any second and was slightly surprised when his skin didn’t even ripple. 

Spike made a shark slashing movement with a hand across his throat telling him to cut it out and gave his head a harsh shake for no. His mouth opened obviously wanting to talk but no words came out and Xander worried that there was more preventing him from talking than just having his tongue removed. He took Xander’s hand in his own and placed it over his heart then did then moved it over to cover Xander’s own. He then fisted them together and brought their clasped hands up and placed a kiss on them. 

Xander looked at Spike in confusion before it dawned on him what he mean and Xander turned shocked eyes to meet Spike’s still blazing own. “You mean you…?”

Spike nodded sharply and pushed Xander back down onto the bed.

Xander was startled by the confession but leaned back. He shot up as his alarm sounded again and he looked at the time and realized what day it was. “Oh shit. I have to work. I’m actually good at this job, like this job. But I’ve missed so many days lately over silly Slayer stuff that ended up being a waste of time that I’m sure their close to firing me.” As Xander babbled on he was hobbling around the room pulling on clothes as he went, Spike just watched in shocked amusement. “Be right back.”

Xander rushed to the kitchen and heated more of the blood reminding himself to pick up more before he went home again this evening. He reopened the once again healed cut, another thing he’d have to talk to Spike about and mixed more of his blood in with it. He wrapped a clean towel around his wrist and grabbing the container he figured that a mug wasn’t needed if last time was any indication and went back to a find a pouting Spike curled up on the bed. “Hey, none of that. I’ll be back before you know it and I need the money. You’re expensive.” A flash of guilt and pain crossed Spike’s face before he turned away and Xander cursed himself and his stupid mouth. “But I don’t mind really. You’re worth it.” Spike continued to ignore him, so he set the pitcher on the nightstand. “Here’s your breakfast whenever you’re ready. You must be starving.” 

Heading to the bathroom he took care of bandaging his wrist and once done grabbed a long sleeve flannel off the back of the couch and shrugged it on. It wasn’t anything he really wanted to try to explain to his coworkers. There were only so many times that they believed the stories before they started looking at him funny, he he’d learned it was better to cover it up. Plus it was getting cooler and they’d be working inside so it wouldn’t be too odd for him to wear an extra layer.

Looking all over Xander stuck his head back in the bed room asking, “Have you seen my boo—” only to be greeted by a silently laughing Spike holding his boots in hand by the laces as though they were toxic waste and about to reach up and bite him. Xander blushed and sat down on the end of the bed and pulled them on.

He got up to go feeling awkward, and at the last second turned around and gave Spike a searing kiss. When he pulled away Spike was grinning but there was still a shadow in his eyes, but he knew there was nothing that he could do about it now. “There’s a little bit of blood left in the fridge if you get hungry. I’ll get some more before I come home tonight. And there’s the TV if you get bored. Will you be okay—”

Spike’s hand covered his mouth and gave him a hard shove causing him to stumble clearly telling him to okay. 

Xander blushed at his rambling but took the hint. He leaned down to give Spike one more kiss and then rushed out quickly before he changed his mind and decided to call in anyway. 

 

Work-> home -> meeting -> anger at riley - > home -> sleep-> work-> home-> meet with angel -> go after guys -> torture (maybe) -> confrontation -> ending -> possibility for a sequel (Spike/Xander/Angel)

 

(future snippets)

V1: The day had been surprisingly uneventful and Xander had called Willy’s while at work, so when he finally got off it was ready and waiting for him. When Xander got home he noticed the front door was slightly ajar and dropped the cooler he was carrying heedless of it popping open and spilling its contents across the walk. Hearing a crash he panicked and slammed it open in fear, hoping that he wasn’t too late and found the front rooms empty.

There was another crash and a shout from the bedroom and Xander was moving before he realized it. There was no sign of Spike but a man was crouched near the edge of the bed so he had a good feeling he knew where he was.

 

V2: The day had been surprisingly uneventful and he'd called Willy’s while there so when he finally got off it was ready and waiting for him. When Xander got home he dropped the cooler he was holding when he noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Hearing a crash he panicked and slammed it open to find the front rooms into. There was another crash and shout from the bedroom and Xander was moving before he realized it. There was no sign of Spike but a man was crouched near the edge of the bed so he had a good feeling he knew where he was.

The thought of a terrified Spike so badly hurt and unable to make a sound in defense or call for help sent him into a fit of rage. All he saw was red, wanted blood. And when he tackled the man with a howl, it overwhelmed his senses when he finally tasted it. 

 

Xander wasn’t prepared to see Riley sitting so calmly among his friends, his pack as if he had a right to be there, was innocent of all wrong doings. Before he realized what had happened he was halfway across the room, growling, ready to strip the flesh from the other man’s phones, slowly one piece at a time, while he was still conscious and alive and capable of feeling every nuance of torture that Xander was capable of inflicting.

He would have done it too, in front of his family if Angel hadn’t chosen that moment to make his presence known and step in front of him and shocked him back to reality, realizing that now wasn’t the time.


End file.
